


Haumeric the Priest

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	Haumeric the Priest

教皇厅第一层的圣托尔丹大圣堂有可以容纳千人的祷礼长椅，这些座位式样简单排列整齐，在神圣活动举行的时候，往往座无虚席。

哈罗妮的子民们在这里接受圣典和圣训的教诲，哪怕是目不识丁的穷苦人，也能在宣礼者娓娓道来的声音中得到神的指引。虽然教皇厅的圣职者们只要有空也可以随意参加这里的典礼，但圣职人员大都更愿意在那些外人不得入内的礼拜堂向哈罗妮祈祷，以求肃静和不被打扰。

泽菲兰自担任神殿骑士团的高级指挥官后就很少参加圣托尔丹大圣堂的典礼，工作上的忙碌使他的时间总是与大圣堂的开放时间错开，他想要祈祷时会去圣雷马诺大圣堂，那里有永远长明的火光和总是伫立在神像前微笑致意的祭司，无论何时去都会得到热情的接待。

而他成为苍穹骑士团的总骑士长之后就更少跟民众们一起受领神意，他随侍在教皇陛下，这位哈罗妮的代言人身边，不再需要旁的渠道获取神谕。就算是偶尔静思冥想，他也会选择冰天宫上层的礼拜堂，那里空旷幽静，抬头便能看到冰天座的所在。

所以这天，当圣托尔丹大圣堂的辅祭自祷礼长椅间穿过，帮助那些蹒跚的老人们在自己座位上做好，提醒那些活泼的孩子在殿堂里保持肃静时，忽然看见一个身穿白色铠甲的人位列最前排的席中，心里暗暗惊了一下，差点绊到一位少女放置在脚边的花篮，那里面装着洁白无瑕的妮美雅百合，是这位虔诚的姑娘想要在典礼后送给今天的主持祭司的。

那位祭司年纪很轻，身材高挑，有着一头庄重的黑发，和一张英俊瘦削的脸。他站在祭台上附身对刚刚差点犯错的辅祭说着什么，神情温柔，像在安抚自己的孩子。若他身处外面平凡的世界，就凭这张脸和这副表情也应当是个很受女孩子欢迎的人，只可惜他发过誓言，此身都将与那些男女间的浓情蜜意绝缘，哈罗妮是他唯一所爱。

教皇厅的高等祭司奥默里克阁下，他是泽菲兰此时在这里的原因。

典礼开始，奥默里克那洋洋盈耳的声音宣读着今天分享的圣典章节，他的声音不疾不徐，通过那些设计巧妙的回音柱传递到所有听众的耳里。

奥默里克一开口，泽菲兰便明白他跟其他的圣职者有着什么不同之处。

大多数地位崇高，有资格站在那几步祭台上的圣职者们，在对信众宣读圣典圣训的时候，都是一脸的庄严肃穆，声音神秘高亢，刻意营造出一种哈罗妮高高在上神圣不可侵犯的氛围，希望以此来让信众感到敬畏。

而这位年轻的祭司，他的声音是缓慢有节奏的，像小溪自青草地上潺潺流过，润物无声地浸入土地里，熨帖谦和，平易近人近人。他站在礼堂内金色光芒的聚焦处，庄重虔诚的表情让他看起来圣洁无垢，像哈罗妮自冰天之上垂下的一支常春藤，任何人都可以借由他触摸到神的祝福。

神圣典礼仍在进行中，泽菲兰不便引人注目，只用余光微微扫视可见的坐席，那些前来听宣讲的人无不是一脸安静祥和，目光中饱含深情与虔诚，有的人谦卑地垂下头默默亲吻手中的圣像，有的人默不作声地流泪，为圣人行迹所感动。在那样真挚动人的声音中，在那样慈悲良善的面容前，没有人能够抗拒正教的指引。除了他血液中流淌的虔诚，这个白魔法师还是个罕见的冰系攻击天才，他既可作战争神之盾，亦可作战争神之枪，泽菲兰暗自考量着，越发坚定要把这株常春藤移栽到教皇身边的想法。

 

可是祭典完毕之后，奥默里克却不知所踪，他不在那些自祭典退场的圣职者之列。正当泽菲兰思考他会去哪里时，那个眼熟的辅祭刚好捧着一篮子百合花路过，看到泽菲兰身在此处，惊得鲜花落了一地。泽菲兰替他捡起那些花朵，礼貌地向他询问奥默里克的所在，得知他此时多半在大圣堂侧面的小礼拜室。在那里，泽菲兰终于单独见到了奥默里克。

这里的光线比大圣堂幽暗，奥默里克跪地祈祷的背影看起来比方才单薄，他早听见走廊上有金属碰撞的声音，料想是有什么穿着铠甲的人经过，可他没有因此分心，继续着自己在哈罗妮面前的述职，这是他每次主持祭礼完毕后都会遵循的习惯。直到那铠甲的声音逼近他身后，又近近地停下，这位虔诚的祭司才抬起头，转身看了一眼来人，一副了然于心的样子站起身，恭敬地行了一个礼，问道：“尊敬的泽菲兰阁下，请问您找我有何指教呢？”

“奥默里克阁下，”泽菲兰也向这位令人敬佩的圣职者回以相应的礼节，“如果您现在方便的话，我想请您跟我去一个地方。”

“好。”奥默里克轻轻点头以示同意。他方才在祭坛上时便发现到泽菲兰的存在，那身白色的铠甲闪耀夺目，想不注意都难。他的心里隐隐有某种预感，觉得他的到来跟自己有关，因此当这位总骑士长出现在自己面前时，奥默里克不觉特别意外。他前几日刚被苍穹骑士团里一位麻烦的人物扬言威胁，如今对方的长官登门拜访，也在逻辑可推测的情理中。

“您不问我要去哪吗？”泽菲兰有些意外，自己跟对方并不熟悉，就算谈不上戒备，大部分人也会先询问目的地再作出回应。

“悉听尊便。”奥默里克站起来比泽菲兰还高一些，因此他看泽菲兰的目光是微微的俯视，他的眼里带着某种与喜悦无关的笑意，嘴角流露出一种坦然的释怀。他所做的一切都谨遵哈罗妮的教诲，心胸坦荡，因此无所畏惧。更何况，他听过人说，苍穹骑士团的新任总骑士长是过去被称为“义心”的可敬的骑士，如果连这样的人都看不清这教皇厅内潜藏的恶行，那他奥默里克即使在今日蒙冤，也不过是与这国家的不幸同甘共苦，没什么可悔恨的。

一路行来，奥默里克一言不发，跟先前祭台上的那位慷慨陈词的宣讲者判若两人。他走在泽菲兰的身侧，保持着守恒的距离，像是经过精确计算那样。泽菲兰觉得氛围有些尴尬，继续这样下去的话，自己待会开口邀请他加入苍穹骑士团便会显得过于突然，缺乏铺垫，便主动说明他们正前往何处：“我想带你去位于教皇厅第三层的冰天宫礼拜堂。”

“好的。”奥默里克点点头，仍是无可挑剔的礼貌。可隔着礼仪和教养的高墙，奥默里克心里却想的是他在那跟正祈祷的沙里贝尔冲突的事情。那日他只是路过，想假装看不见前审问官那小人得志的样子就这么快步走到回廊上去，可对方却发现了他，并且不打算就这么放他通过。几轮唇枪舌战之后，沙里贝尔没从这位善辩的神学院高材生身上讨到便宜，便话里有话地提醒他今后可别不小心碰倒祭坛上的蜡烛，把自己给烧着了。

“……那是我夜里有时会去祈祷的地方，虽然地处高层晚上空气有些寒凉，不过身处繁星满天的苍穹之下，被冰天座的光辉笼罩着，心里充满女神温暖的关怀，我从没觉得冷过。”泽菲兰说话字正腔圆，这对一名指挥官而言是很合适的声音，他跟奥默里克说话时有意削减其中威严的调子，添了几分柔和，“我觉得你会喜欢的。”

“我过去也很喜欢那里的星空，别处没有那般空旷幽静，置身在那璀璨星空下，就仿佛置身在哈罗妮的荣光里，”奥默里克有着普蓝宝石色的眼睛，说话时如同里面藏着深海，彬彬有礼到无可挑剔，却令人猜不透悲喜，他忽然停顿一下，说“……不过最近倒是不怎么去了。”

“这又是为什么呢？”泽菲兰敏锐地察觉到奥默里克下垂的睫毛不经意地抖动了一下，就在他说最后一句话时，便猜到这里面包含着某种决定他今日能否成功的重要信息。

“那里最近太热了，让我觉得不习惯。”奥默里克尽量委婉地以实话回答了泽菲兰的问题，“我是一位冰魔法师，还是清冷的下层比较适合我。”

泽菲兰一时间没有明白奥默里克话里的意思，据他所知，皇都这几日刚好降温，应该比前阵子更冷才对。

这位新上任的总骑士长尚未有足够的时间理清教皇厅内复杂的人际关系，此时距离沙里贝尔也从异端审问局调来的时间也并不长。可即便是如此，当他们走过二层的花园，在升降梯前看见沙里贝尔从里面出来时转瞬即逝的不悦神色，泽菲兰也隐隐察觉到这两人刹那交错的眼神里似有种难言的微妙情绪。

“哟！这不是泽菲兰阁下吗？还有……这是奥默里克阁下？还真是令人意想不到的组合呢。”沙里贝尔笑意盈盈地冲他们行礼，迎着泽菲兰身后奥默里克冰冷的视线。

“沙里贝尔阁下，我跟奥默里克阁下有事相商，正打算到冰天宫上层去。”泽菲兰已经逐渐习惯沙里贝尔有些过于特别的说话腔调，他礼节性地冲这位虽然是自己的下属，却总是我行我素的法师点点头，没有透露更多细节。

“那我就不打搅了，希望你们聊得开心。”沙里贝尔说完施施然地离开，经过奥默里克身边时朝他投来轻蔑嘲讽的微笑，泽菲兰此时的视线在他身后，看不见他的表情。

奥默里克轻哼一声懒得理他，一言不发地跟着泽菲兰走进升降室。方才的交锋让他留意到一个重要的细节，那就是沙里贝尔看见他跟泽菲兰在一起时，眼里是充满惊讶的，这意味着他不知道泽菲兰会来找自己，也就是说，泽菲兰今天的到来跟沙里贝尔全无关系，而是有些别的缘由。

“你跟沙里贝尔阁下过去认识吗？”泽菲兰问奥默里克，他们已从升降室出来，在白柱环绕的回廊上走着。晚风轻拂，将泽菲兰金色的额发向后吹过去，露出他那修剪整齐的淡色眉毛和一双萤石般的绿色眼睛。

“认识。”奥默里克简短地回答，相比他没有表露出的心理活动，这冰天宫上层的空气倒没那么寒冷了，“他在异端审问局时工作勤勉，皇都内无人不知，无人不晓，作为圣职者，我怎么会不认识呢？”

泽菲兰一下子便听明白了，这位心地善良的奥默里克与素有“残忍无情”之称的沙里贝尔过去相处得并不愉快，甚至可能存在某种出自本性的不可调和的矛盾。尽管奥默里克用礼貌的语气为自己掩饰真正的情绪，但眼神中多少逃逸出的鄙夷仍被泽菲兰尽收眼底。他开始思考，要怎么样才能说服奥默里克，才能让他今后愿意跟他交恶的沙里贝尔共事。

“奥默里克阁下，听说你对伊修加德的未来有些十分精妙的建议？”他们终于抵达冰天宫礼拜堂，头顶上繁星万点，泽菲兰领着奥默里克走到最中心的地方，转过身来语气诚恳地问道，“可否告知一二呢？”

“我的确有一些自己的想法，泽菲兰阁下。”奥默里克的语气比他们最开始走在一起时放松了许多，有段时间没来，头顶上这片星空让他生出怀念之情。

泽菲兰拉着这位有很多话要说的圣职者坐下，看着他因思绪的飘远而显得有些缥缈的眼睛说：“我洗耳恭听。”

或许是夜色有着美酒一样的魔力，能让人沉醉在心灵的海洋里，将那些过去只能交给神龛与梦境的浪花，一朵一朵地捧在手心里，呈现到还不太熟悉的人面前。也许是奥默里克先前因自己的先入为主，对泽菲兰过于冷淡，现在心怀愧疚，想通过告诉他想知道的事情来做些弥补。也可能是因为泽菲兰有着一双碧绿如水的眼睛，看着使人安心，值得信赖，是可以理想相托的人。

……也说不定是哈罗妮的指引，奥默里克心想，过去只听泽菲兰“义心”之名，今日交谈后才知他的的品德与涵养，都远超过那盛名所能描述的程度。

“阁下有此耐心，着实令我感动。”

从没有谁对奥默里克心里那张蓝图表示过如此大的兴趣，他主持祭礼时是最受欢迎的祭司，可一旦当他说起自己的想法，许多人都避之不及，生怕卷入未知的麻烦。只有泽菲兰，他不光听完了他对未来所有的构想，还时不时地提出一些中肯的建议。奥默里克明白，倾听者最难能可贵的表现不是安静与沉默，而是给出合适的反馈，这说明对方有过思考，意味着自己的话他真的放在了心里。

就这样，仿佛是春日的湖水拥抱冬日的寒冰，奥默里克为自己筑起的那道高墙，被泽菲兰那淡绿色的眼睛里流露出的理解和包容融化，变成流淌在其中的一泓清水，逐渐共享相同的温度与颜色。也正是在这时候，奥默里克意识到自己今晚还没有询问泽菲兰前来找自己究竟何事，拉着对方说了半天却忘记这样重要的事情，让他羞愧于自己的失礼，决定立刻修正这个疏忽：“……那么，泽菲兰阁下，请问您今晚找我是什么事情呢？”

泽菲兰的眼睛里落满晚星，淡金色的头发上蒙着一层牛奶色的薄纱，微微散乱的额发随风拂动，破碎的影子落到那张与身份极不相称的清秀面庞上，这位穿着一身白色铠甲的精灵置身于圣洁的光影中。

经过方才的谈话，他对奥默里克的经世之才由衷叹服，拥有这般才能的人无论如何都应该教皇的身边，成为伊修加德未来的一部分。听奥默里克这么一问，泽菲兰便知时机已经成熟，他整整铠甲后的披风，站起身来，看着满脸疑惑的奥默里克礼节性地随他起身，指着礼拜堂最高处的门对这位抱负远大的祭司说：“奥默里克阁下，我过去便听许多人赞美过你高洁的品行与举世罕见的才华，今日有幸与您当面交流，方知您还有如此远大的理想。作为哈罗妮的子民，我希望伊修加德的未来能如您所希望的那么美好。而实现这样的理想，我认为您需要一个比我更合适的倾听者。”

“请问您指的是哪位大人呢？”奥默里克的目光顺着泽菲兰手指的方向看去，那是一道高高立在众多台阶上的纯白色大门，通往教皇厅里最隐秘的部分，只有最高阶的圣职者才能获得允许进入那门后。那是整座教皇厅设防最严密的区域，教皇陛下的私人寓所就在其中。聪明如他隐隐察觉到了什么，却因为不敢相信而选择以疑问来确认答案。

泽菲兰没有立即回答，而是引着奥默里克步上层层台阶，一直走到那扇门前才停下来，“你想跟我去见陛下吗？”

“阁下指的是教皇陛下？”

心里的猜测被证实，奥默里克暗暗一惊，本能地往后退了两步，却靠上一只温暖有力的手掌。幸好泽菲兰扶着奥默里克的背，才没让这位祭司从楼梯上跌落。这台阶上的空间仅并不宽阔，他方才已经退到尽头，多一步都很危险。

“呃，谢谢您，泽菲兰阁下。”奥默里克很快发现自己被眼前这位金发的骑士从一场危险中解救了出来，连忙点头致谢。少顷，他轻轻地叹了一口气，摇摇头说，“教皇陛下政务繁忙，我不认为陛下会有足够多的时间来听我说这些。”

“不错，教皇陛下最近忙于思考对付龙族的策略，恐怕无法与您长谈。”泽菲兰见奥默里克的神色有些暗淡，知道这位年轻的祭司终究还是希望自己的想法能传达到教皇那里的，便适时地点明了自己今日拜访他的真正目的：“不过，奥默里克阁下，假如您在教皇身边任职的话，总会有机会向陛下陈述您的想法的。所以，作为苍穹骑士团的总骑士长，我在此向您发出正式的邀请，希望您能成为我们志同道合的伙伴，成为哈罗妮的意志最虔诚的维护者，成为教皇陛下最忠心的贴身护卫。”

奥默里克此时的表情比方才还要吃惊，他本以为泽菲兰来找自己是因为沙里贝尔的事情，后来与他促膝长谈，知道他怀着善意而来，却也只以为他是想询问些意见，未曾料到他会忽然对自己做出邀请，要自己跟沙里贝尔一样成为苍穹骑士团的法师。作为教皇厅里的圣职者，奥默里克自然明白这荣誉的分量，可一想到今后要跟那个光是说话的语调都能令他反胃的沙里贝尔成为同事，他忽然觉得生理性不适。脑海中闪过的跟沙里贝尔相看两厌却不得不在教皇陛下面前维持友爱表象的场景，使这位昔日敢于在异端审问局的官员面前直言不讳的圣职者，产生了回绝的想法。可私人恩怨并非得体的借口……奥默里克陷入深思。

“奥默里克阁下，我希望能听到您做出肯定的回答，您的才能和理想应该在最合适的地方生根发芽，才能为整个伊修加德带来你所愿景的幸福。”泽菲兰从奥默里克的脸上看出犹豫之色，他明白一旦对方拒绝，要做出再次邀请就需要重新寻找更恰当的时机，营造更合适的氛围，可他的时间并不宽裕，必须抓住这一次机会说服奥默里克。泽菲兰忽然想到沙里贝尔与奥默里克那短暂的眼神交锋，顿时有了计策，他对奥默里克说，“若您不愿，我自然不会勉强，可若换了别人获得教皇身边的席位，他对陛下所进的劝言就未必如您所愿了。”

比如沙里贝尔。

奥默里克方才正因为他打算拒绝泽菲兰的邀请，可此刻转念一想，正因为他那样的人在教皇身边，自己才更应该争取能够直接跟教皇陛下对话的机会，否则的话，以他在异端审问局的行事风格，教皇厅从上到下都会处在他的祸乱中，人人自危，即使仍有敢于直言不讳的人，恐怕也难保不会出什么意外。教皇厅到处都是献给哈罗妮的长明火，这对沙里贝尔来说简直太方便了。

正义不会自己降临，奥默里克对此有着十分清楚的认知，他明白良善的胜利需要能与恶行相抗衡的力量，过分洁身自好只会错失良机，这正中对方下怀。他想起自己在哈罗妮面前立下的誓言，甘愿成泥做土将此身献给伊修加德的决心。

不就是沙里贝尔吗？奥默里克从没有惧怕过他的火焰，自然也不愿因为那张讨厌的脸而退缩。就把这当做必经的试炼吧，奥默里克暗暗下了决心，自己所面对的与圣典圣训里那些前辈们所经的考验比起来，根本不值一提。

“所以，奥默里克阁下，您最终的决定是？”若他的回答仍是拒绝，泽菲兰心想，由于时间紧迫，自己只能另寻合适的人选。

“我接受您的邀请，泽菲兰阁下，不，总长大人。”

奥默里克微笑着朝自己未来的长官鞠了一个躬，希望与憧憬让他幽兰色的眼睛里充满斗志，他心怀谦逊地跟在那位金发的骑士身后，进入那徐徐打开在他眼前的门后的世界，带着对伊修加德未来的向往，在冰天座清冷光芒的笼罩中，一步一步地走向自己的未来。

2018-10-21


End file.
